


Good To Be The King

by sabinelagrande



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossgen, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the point of power if you don't abuse it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Be The King

He watched as the blonde spread her legs to either side of his desk, running the head of the big toy up and down her sopping cunt. She mauled her breast with her free hand, twisting and pulling the rosy nipple until it was a dark red. Chloe moaned out loud as she pushed the wide head into herself, fucking it slowly back and forth, inching it deeper.

He leaned back, hands planted firmly behind his head to countermand the temptation to stroke himself.

He snapped his fingers at her and she slid off the desk, dropping the toy and letting her skirt fall down around her thighs. Lionel watched her crawl towards him, the perfect slut. He'd tarnished that innocence himself, molded her, ruined her for anyone else. She'd come to him claiming to want truth, but it was the power that drew her in and unraveled her.

With practiced fingers she unzipped him, reaching through the layers of fabric to pull him out. She licked him slowly, flicking her tongue on his tip. Twining his hands in her hair, he forced himself into her mouth almost completely, making her gag slightly around him. He fucked her mouth with abandon, knowing he wouldn't last long. He never did, but it wasn't as if he had anyone to impress.

"Look at me," he whispered hoarsely at her, tipping her face up as he thrust between her lips.

He saw the hatred burning in her eyes as he came into her mouth, and that was the best sensation of all.


End file.
